Trapped
by misori
Summary: [KaiJou, two shot, drabbleish] It shouldn’t be so hard, and yet it is… for the both of them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou 

A/N: Taking yet _another_ very short break from my KaiJou epic, Beautiful, to write this two-shot. :D Please enjoy

* * *

A KaiJou two-shot by Miso Soup Productions  
**Trapped**  
_Part One-Kaiba: Playing Pretend_

-:i:-

Since he was first adopted he had had to put up a façade. He was used to it; It was part of being a businessman. Gozaburo had taught him that putting on a mask was the key to success, and for the longest time he wore a mask. His smile--although it never reached his eyes--wasn't only for Mokuba. At dinner parties where he was introduced to Gozaburo's business partners and other important people, he _had_ to leave a good and lasting impression.

Eventually his mask became something that automatically switched on in social situations. Kaiba Seto was not unapproachable and unreachable in those times. Then, Gozaburo died, releasing him from his faux life and yet, he remained unchanged, still playing at that faking game but a little differently.

To think, he used to speak to everyone with honorifics, even those he considered unworthy of his time. Now, he wore a different mask--an uncaring one. Nothing mattered to him but Mokuba and Kaiba Corp, or so it appeared.

Pretending. It was only pretending. He was good at it. There was nothing more to it.

But when did it become so hard?

-:i:-

"Kaiba…"

Gazing up at the flushed and teary face above him, Kaiba reached out to touch the sweat-slicked, heated flesh of his lover. Slowly, he traced those smooth, strong shoulders up to the slender neck until at last, he stopped at the face, gently caressing and smoothing the skin beneath his fingers.

"Jounouchi…"

In a mere second, his hands found the tantalizing hips of the other and dragged them down to meet his own hips, resulting in a pleasured and pained moan from the blonde. "K-Kaiba!" Unrelenting, he repeatedly thrust up as Jounouchi slammed down on him in response.

As Kaiba continued to pound into him, Jounouchi shakily moved his hands to touch the brunet's face. "K-Kaiba…" he choked.

"_What_?"

"K-Kaiba, l-listen to m-me…"

Smirking, the brunet brutally slammed into Jounouchi again, earning a gasp from the blonde. "I'm listening," he muttered, sitting up to gain access to Jounouchi's neck while continuing to thrust into the blonde.

"Tell me you love me." Kaiba bit the skin of his lover's neck hard.

"Why? Isn't _making_ love to you enough?"

Jounouchi moaned loudly, grabbing Kaiba's face and pulling it away from his neck in order for him to look directly into his eyes.

"No… I meant, _tell_ me you love me." Kaiba frowned, the mood now a little ruined. "Please tell me you love me. You don't have to mean it. Just pretend that you mean it…"

Kaiba wondered: Why was it that when Jounouchi looked at him pleadingly with those eyes his heart clenched? "Please," the blonde begged again. "You only have to say it…"

It was only pretending. Nothing new.

"I love you."

Then why did his heart ache so much?

Smiling, Jounouchi squeezed him tightly, making him gasp at the sudden attack on his senses, and eagerly resumed their earlier activity by enthusiastically moving along him faster and rougher than before. Continuing this rhythm, he didn't stop until both shouted together in bliss at the sense of completion.

Jounouchi fell onto Kaiba's chest, breathing heavily. After a moment's rest, he pushed himself up to look into his lover's face, frowning when he noticed the expression on the other's face. "Kaib--"

Without a warning, Jounouchi was pulled down into a bruising kiss.

And Kaiba knew. He _knew_.

He wasn't just playing pretend.

-:i:-

Oh, cool, no footnotes for once. :D

* * *

A/N: This was an idea from a LONG time ago--years ago. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! The only new part added was the sort of lemon. :D Okay, next part will be out… some time later. Remember, this is only two parts. The next part will be the last one. 

Originally I had planned for the parts to individual one-shots, but I thought, 'What a waste of space.' Thus, my decision to put them both in one little, really short ficcy. That's about it really. /shrugs/

Oh yeah, did I mention that was my first attempt at a "lemon" ever?


End file.
